Go On Your Own Way
by Lolita kagamine
Summary: "Apapun yang terjadi...aku akan menghentikanmu...meskipun hatiku sakit, aku akan menghentikanmu..."
1. Chapter 1

**Go Your Own Way**

Salam kenal readers \(^o^)/ *bows

Untuk pertamakalinya, Lolita mo coba bikin cerita yang bukan tipe aku banget *di bazoka karena banyak cingcong.

Terinspirasi dari game pokemon.

Nah, selamat membaca...jangan lupa kritikan pedesnya di tunggu XD *plak

Enjoy the fict! -^.^-b

WARNING:

Naruto, dkk © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T - Indonesian – Romance, Humor – Naruko U & Sasuke U.

* * *

Summary :

"Apapun yang terjadi...aku akan menghentikanmu...meskipun hatiku sakit, aku akan menghentikanmu..."

* * *

Kuning...

Rambut keemasan Naruko berkibar tertiup angin saat dia meloncati ranting pohon menuju kedesa konoha. Tentu saja dengan teman setimnya, kelompok 7 yang dipimpin oleh yamato sensei. Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan senyum anehnya langsung tertabrak pohon mauni di depannya.

BRUUUUAAAAKKKK!

"Sai! Kau tak apa-apa?", Naruko langsung mendatangi Sai yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa, bisakah kau membawa ini?", Sai mengulurkan buntalan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Naruko mengambilnya dan meneliti bungkusan berwarna hijau marun yang dibawa Sai.

"Apa ini?", tanya Sakura menunjuk buntalan milik Sai.

"Hanya oleh-oleh sehabis misi.", Sai menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas. "Untuk Ino-chan.", jelasnya lagi dan mengambil bungkusan oleh-oleh dari tangan Naruko.

"Ino? Si gendut itu? Astaga...", keluh Sakura dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto memandang Sai yang sudah memang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan.

"Apa?!" tanya Naruko melirik Sai ngeri.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku berfikir kalau aku melihatmu, aku seperti melihat Ino-cha...", kata-kata Sai terpotong karena dengan ajaibnya dia terkena ranting pohon mauni lagi. Heran juga tuh pohon demen banget ama Sai. Kasian...

"SAI!"

Sesampainya di konoha, Sai langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit konoha. Disana hanya ada Naruko, Tsunade, dan Sai yang dibalut perban gak jelas.

"Bagaimana dia bisa terluka seperti ini hanya karena ranting pohon?!" Tsunade keheranan melihat keadaan Sai yang wajahnya karatan akibat tertabrak pohon mauni.

"Lagi pula, bagaimana ada pohon mauni di konoha?" Kakashi yang tiba-tiba nongol di jendela rumah sakit.

"Oh, itu...pohon import dari negara sebelah. *di larang nyebutin merek XD*", cengir Tsunade si hokage tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Ano...bagaimana dengan lukaku?", tanya Sai yang cemberut karena topik yang populer di rumah sakit berubah ke pohon mauni. *plak

"Ah, iya. Lukamu akan sembuh 3 hari 3 malam.", Tsunade mengangkat jempolnya.

"Eeeehhh? Kenapa?", Naruko melotot dengan alaynya. _Bisa sms sepuasnya! Iklan lewat nih_, batin Naruko.

"Karena aku ada rapat dalam 3 hari ini, jadi...selamat tinggal!", Tsunade langsung melesat keluar ruangan lewat jendela dan mendorong Kakashi agar minggir dari jalannya. Yang lain cuma menganga kecuali Kakashi yang tak terlihat karena bibirnya tertutup masker.

Pintu ruangan berdecit terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan bermata saphire masuk.

"Ino? Dimana Sakura? Katanya dia mau kesini bersamamu.", Naruko menghampiri Ino.

"Astaga Sai! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?", Ino melihat Sai dengan tampang horor.

"Ino~", Naruko yang frustasi karena tak dianggap.

"Eh, maaf Naruko-chan. Katanya Sakura ada latian." Ino menoleh ke pemilik rambut kuning yang sedang manyun bibirnya.

"Ino, bisakah kau menyembuhkan Sai agar cepat sembuh?" pinta Naruko.

"Karena dia harus menjalankan misi 2 hari lagi." Jelas Naruko.

"Benar juga, bukankah Ino memiliki ninjutsu medis?" giliran Kakashi yang angkat bicara setelah ngak dapet jatah dialog dari autor.

"Ah, iya, jadi aku akan ada disini bersama...", kali ini giliran kata-kata Ino yang kepotong diakibatkan gebrakan pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

"Ino! Shikamaru...!", Chouji melotot dengan ngos-ngosan. *bahasa apa itu =_=

Ino menoleh kaget sedangkan Sai hanya senyum. Berbeda halnya dengan Kakashi dan Naruko yang pelukan karena mengira ada babi yang lepas ngamuk dan masuk rumah sakit.

"Dia ketabrak pohon mauni! Dia gagar otak, dia di operasi, dia...", chouji megap-megap sebelun melanjutkan perkataannya. "loe liat ndiri dah di ruang operasi." Chouji capek di suruh megap-megap lagi dan pasang pose malas.

"APA?!"semua kaget kecuali Sai, Kakashi dan Naruko alias Cuma Ino doang yang teriak. Sekali lagi, yang kompak ya! "APA!" semua pasang wajah kaget.

" Nah...ini baru kompak! Maaf Sai, aku pergi dulu." Ino melesat keluar ruangan.

"Tidak! Ino~" Akhirnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa semua orang di dalam situ termasuk lalat yang baru masuk tak terkecuali autor terkaget-kaget meliat gaya alay Sai yang nauzubillah.

Di kantor Hokage (yang katanya ada rapat disana)

"Hokage-sama, kami menemukan jejak Sasuke Uchia." Seorang anbu memakai topeng rubah berbicara dengan Tsunade yang memegang botol sake yang disembunyikan di kolong meja. Nah ketauan loe! Bukannya rapat malah asik minum sake!

"Ap...ugh!", Tsunade mencoba untuk menahan rasa mualnya.

"Dia sekarang berada di desa terpencil di Kumogakure, dan akan menuju ke Sunagakure." Untung si Anbu tidak melihat gelagat Tsunade yang mau muntah karena dia merundukkan kepala. _Kau selamat nona Tsunade_, batin Shizune menggendong Ton-ton.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang diincar olehnya?", tatapan Tsunade mulai serius.

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, Sasuke mengincar makam kazekage sunagakure."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang.", Tsunade beringsut di kursinya. Si Anbu langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan_ baik_ kepada Hokage.

"Bagaimana ini Tsunade-sama?" Shizune menurunkan Ton-ton ke lantai dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh babi pink itu.

"Yang penting jangan beritahu dulu Naruko-kun dan Sakura. Panggilkan Kakashi sekarang juga." , perintah Tsunade dan dia melanjutkan meminum sake yang tinggal beberapa tegung di dalam botolnya.

"Baik!", Shizune langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pintu Sakura sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sakura langsung pergi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Tsunade.

"Aku harus memberitahu Naruko secepatnya. Hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke.", saat sakura mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya entah mengapa hatinya miris. Air mata mengalir di pipi porselinnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit konoha, Sakura berhenti di ranting pohon dekat jendela tempat Sai dirawat.

Disana terlihat Naruko merangkul Sai yang sedang meronta agar tidah pergi keluar ruangan rumah sakit. Kakashi mencoba menenangkan tapi tak berhasil hingga Sakura masuk lewat jendela dan langsung menendang kepala Sai. Alhasil Sai langsung tepar di tempat.

"SAKURA!", Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakashi tetap datar dengan ekspresinya. Padahal dalam hati _OMAYGOSSS...ni cewe pa gajah oling?!_

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakan si yondare ini! Aku perlu bicara denganmu Naruko!", Sakura menggelandang Naruko kasar.

Di saat yang bersamaan Shizune datang untuk mencari Kakashi dan dengan mulus bin licinnya dia terpeleset bungkus keripik yang dibuang Chouji sembarangan dan koid ditempat.

Di lain sisi Naruko dan Sakura sudah berada di perbatasan gerbang keluar konoha.

"Sakura...tanganku sakit! Ada apa sih?", Naruko meronta berusaha melonggarkan pegangan Sakura yang super duper dasyat!

"Naruko! Kau masih ingat janjimu padaku?", Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya dan wajah Naruko dekat.

"Eh, yang mana?", Naruko menatap Sakura ngeri.

"Kau berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke konoha kan?", Mata Naruko langsung membulat saat mendengarnya.

"Sasuke ada di Kumogakure Naruko...dan dia akan menuju ke Sunagakure.", wajah mereka semakin berdekatan.

"Sa..sakura...ak..aku...", Naruko gugup karena Sakura memandangnya tajam dan dia tak tahu harus berkata apa dan juga karena loading otaknya lemot...

BUG!

"SAKURA!", sudah berapa kali ini dia terkaget-kaget tapi tak sekaget ini. Sai dengan begitu kasarnya menghantap kepala Sakura dengan gagang infusnya. Parahnya, Kakashi ikut terseret ama kain perban yang membalut wajahnya.

...1 detik, Naruto menganga.

...2 detik, Sai berpose ala kingkong yang ngamuk.

...3 detik, Kakashi muntah seketika. (ngak tau dah gimana imazinasi kakashi muntah.)

...4 detik, Author ketiduran karena slow mation yang terjadi.

Oke. Flass motion!

Naruko langsung megap-megap dan mengatakan...

"KEREEEENNN!", mata Naruko berbinar. Kakashi masih mabuk perban dan Sai tetep ngamuk di tempat. Ngenes sekali nasipmu wahai Sakura. Tak ada yang peduli dengan dirimu. Ck ck ck.

Setelah kejadian tidak senonoh yang dibuat oleh Author pemula ini, dengan ajaib Sai sembuh seketika dan Sakura membengkahlah wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin memarahi Sai, tapi berhubung dia ingin menyampaikan hal yang lebih penting maka dia memutuskan membawa kabur (lagi) Naruko.

"Pokoknya kau harus membawa sasuke pulang ke konoha!" Sakura tetep ngedumel.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut. Tak adil jika kalian jalan-jalan tanpaku yang juga anggota kelompok tujuh.", Sai nongol lagi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap dan langsung menggendong mereka berdua keluar desa konoha. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa lolos begitu saja. Sebenarnya Author malas ngetik. (di gilessss!)

Perjalanan panjang telah dilampaui...menaiki balon udara, naik kereta jurusan Konoha-Suna, bahkan menaiki perau ajaib di padang pasir...oke selesai becandanya.

Mereka sudah sampai di lembah kematian Sunagakure. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sasuke disana. Duduk termangu menatap matahari terbenam.

"Sai...", kata Naruko dan Sakura yang menoel-noel Sai bersamaan.

"Lakukan!"

"Baiklah...", Sai merogoh suatu benda yang ada didalam tasnya.

"Oooiii~ kau yang ada di sana!", sontak Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Pleace don't move!", Sasuke keheranan plus syok tetapi dia menurut saja karena ngak ngerti situasi yang ada saat ini.

_Setelah beberapa menit..._

"Fuahahaha...input selesai!", Sai tertawa serem.

"Uwa~ sudah jadi y~", Sakura langsung noseblade melihat gambar Sasuke yang hot buanget.

"Aaahh~ Sasu-chan~...makasih Sai.", Naruko tersenyum sumringah kepada Sai dan disambut dengan senyuman pula.

Sasuke langsung tepar tak sadarkan diri dan diangkut oleh Karin dengan senag hati.

...

...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! KEJAR MEREKA!", Author teriak-teriak gaje karena pemain pada melenceng arah tujuannya. Juga karena ngak dibikinin gambar Sasuke oleh Sai.

Mereka saling pandang sesaat dan langsung ngibrit.

...

...

Apakah yang terjadi? Apakah mereka akan kembali ke jalan yang benar sesuai skenario? (plak)? Author bingung nerusinnya...

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N :**

Autroh : Yo! (tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai). Maaf jika tidak memuaskan anda, saya masih pemula T_T (sulk)

Sai : (Tepar senyum 24 watt)

Sasuke : Gue masih belum muncul nih. (pasang wajah stoik)

Sai : Chih! Ngak ngaku kalo tadi tepar!

Naruto : (melepaskan wig dan menepuk bahu author) Tenang saja. Nanti kalau mereka tidak peduli denganmu mereka akan mereview ini.

Author : kau jahat...(pergi meraung-raung kedalam kamar)

Naruto : (smirk karena puas) siapa suruh aku dijadiin cewe.

Sasuke : biasanya lu juga suka jadi cewe kan? Kenapa lu marah? (pergi menyusul author)

Naruto : (death glare ke arah Sasuke, ngedumel) Teme... (smirk ke arah pembaca) nah, apakah fic. Ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak ini tergantung kalian.

Author : (mengintip di balik pintu, wajah lumayan cerah) Review anda adalah jawaban bagi saya. Jadi...

SasuNaru : please review if don't mind.

SakuIno : (nongol dari pintu) Ahhh...kami ketinggalan =3=

Author : ya udah di ulang lagi...

All in room : (smirk) please reviewnya minna-san... (^A^)

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Your Own Way**

Holla readers \(^o^) *bows

Ahaha, kira-kira ini termasuk updatetan cepet ngak ya? Karena saya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk, gomennasai minna TTwTT *gigit baju.

Oky! Silahkan membaca fanfic abal bikinan saya, aye sir! ^o^)

**Warning** :

OOC ngak ketulungan! Yang paling parah dari yang terparah! No EYD in here! Udah saya warning lo, jadi jangan protes soal EYD yang amburadul, protes yang lain aja ya, ngak apa-apa... XD *maksa banget lu!* oh ya, karena ini humor, untuk para FG jangan marah~ oky!

Nah, selamat membaca...jangan lupa kritikan pedesnya di tunggu XD *plak

Enjoy the fict! -^_^-b

* * *

Naruto, dkk © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T - Indonesian – Romance, Humor – Naruko U & Sasuke U.

Summary :

"Apapun yang terjadi...aku akan menghentikanmu...meskipun hatiku sakit, aku akan menghentikanmu..."

* * *

Kuning...

Itulah yang terlihat di lembah kematian Sunagakure. Pasir yang menderu-nderu tersapu angin membuat tim 7 ini memakai mantel pendingin mereka. Kenapa pendingin? Author sendiri tidak tahu apanya yang dingin, mungkin ada Acnya kali XD (Author di gampar)

Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat makanan dan beristirahat sejenak.

Terlihat disana Sai berusaha keras untuk membuka tutup kaleng makanan instan.

Berikut ini ulah mereka, mari kita simak...

"Gile, ni kaleng apa galon isi batu?" Sai mulai menarik-narik penutup kaleng.

"Ada apa Sai? Buruan! Laper nih!" suara perut Naruko sudah berbunyi ala _"ayolah, kalau tak kau beri makan, aku akan ngedens ala boyband kena ranjau~"_

"Sabar atuh neng, ini saya lagi usaha!" Gaya bahasa Sai berubah kaya abang-abang penjual bakso.

Dan tara...penutup kaleng terbuka, tapi kejadian ini belum selesai. Saat Sai ingin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam untuk mengambil benda yang ada didalam kaleng tersebut dan tangan Sai nyagkut dengan elitnya.

"Waduh! Tangan ane! Tangan ane!" Sai mulai meratapi tangannya yang nyangkut.

"Apa lagi seka...astaga! tanganmu!" Naruko mencoba menarik kepala Sai, eh salah, menarik sang kaleng yang memakan tangan Sai.

Terjadilah adegan india yang tak kalah seru! Mereka berdua berputar-putar dan lagu india-pun mulai muncul ditambah desiran pasir yang membuat mereka semakin so sweet~ (Author diceburin ke kolam XD)

Dilain sisi, Sakura mencari-cari dimana adanya kayu kering agar bisa dijadikan api unggun.

"Wahai pangeran kayu...(Cielah, pake nada pemain teater aja lu!)...engkau dimana?" Sakura memasang pose ala putri salju kesasar di terminal.

Aneh sekali, sungguh aneh, ada yang membalasnya!

"Disini." Suara serak nan aneh menyahut. Sebenarnya sih suara tersebut berasal dari pohon kaktus disamping kayu kering.

Tapi emang pada dasarnya si Sakura itu o'on atau bego sehingga mengambil kayu tersebut dan pergi dengan langkah riang menuju ke teman setimnya yang masih berputar-putar karena sebuah kaleng.

Ternyata yang bilang kayu itu ada disini itu adalah si orang-orangan sawah! Kakashi Hatake sodara-sodara.

Sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui gerak-gerik murid-muridnya itu dan memakluminya. Baik juga ya, Author jadi makin sayaaang deh! XD *di bazoka ama kakashi FG.

Kembali ke adegan india kita (plak) Sai masih berputar-putar dengan Naruko, Cuma bedanya kali ini kedua insan ini mutah ditempat dengan alaynya dan tepar ditempat.

Entah bagaimana tu kaleng copot dengan sendirinya. Mungkin ikutan mabuk akibat ulah mahluk yang tak tahu cara mengambil sesuatu dalam dirinya dengan benar, yakni dengan menusuk isinya.

Sakura yang tadi ceria kini mengangalah mulutnya samapai nyamuk yang lewat mati seketika menghirup aroma tak sedap dari mulun sakura yang sedang menatap dua mahluk yang tepar tak sadarkan diri dengan tidak elit.

"_Astaga! Mereka ini kesurupan rakun belang apaan sampai mulutnya berbusa?"_

Sakura mencoba memeriksa mereka menggunakan ninjutshu medis, tetapi apa daya jika Zombie sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kyaaaa, looontong, eh tolooongg~" Teriak Sakura lebay dengan gaya slow motion diikuti seorang mahluk yang mengejarnya.

"Sakkyuuuryaaa~" Si zombie alias si Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Plieasssse deh! Kalian ini kaya dikejar satpol PP aja" Naruko dan Sakura menoleh mendengar suara yang menegur mereka.

2 menit berlalu, Naruko dan Sakura menatap makluk yang menegur mereka.

Lalu...

"NUUOOOOOO~" Akhirnya mereka tepar dengan gaya yang amit-amit sedangankan Sai yang menegur mereka keheranan sendiri.

"Mereka kenapa?" Kasihan Sai, dia tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini yang...um... gimana njelasinnya ya? Coba bayangkan saja JB jungkir balik dan salto setelah makan petay ala bu Inem dan berkata _mantaaafffff_. Kira-kira seperti itulah. (ngak nyambung banget)

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, mereka sudah kembali ke wujud semula.

Mereka mulai melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sakura mencoba membuat api unggun untuk memasak. Dia tetep keuh-keuh mau pake cara pramuka gitu, digosok gosok biar panassss~ udah diperingatin Author supaya menggunakan ninjutshu biar cepat, malah Author kena timpuk kayu. Hick...TTwTT

Dan disana Sai guling-guling dipasir, mungkin dia baru pertama kali berada di padang pasir. Ya ampun ni anak =,=

Naruko yang termangu melihat ulah Sai yang guling-guling di pasir membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti tingkah Sai.

Alhasil mereka berdua berubah menjadi tumpukan bola pasir dengan raut wajah menangis tersedu-sedu meminta pertolongan.

"Waaa~ gimana cara keluarnya nih?" Naruko muter-muter ditempat. (Belom...belom nangis)

"Aduuh...mataku kelilipan nih." Kali ini Naruko loncat-loncat ditempat. (Masih belom nangis)

"Susah banget sih! Aku gunakan rasengan saja! Kan lebih mudah." Kata Naruko pada akhirnya dengan riangnya, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda mau nangis. (Kampret nih bocah kaga nangis!)

"Hua...hua...help meah~" Sai menagis dengan suara bombaynya berputar-putar ditempat. Lha? Kok malah si Saitaro ini yang nagis? ==;

"Kalian ini...BERHENTIHAH MAIN-MAIN!" Sakura mulai mengamuk dengan meluluh lantahkan batang pohon.

Suara seriosa sang penyanyi kamar mandi inipun menbuat pasir yang mengepung Naruko dan Sai pecah seketika! Naruko dan Sai langsung megap-megap meratapi telinga mereka masing-masing. Untung Author pake penutup kepala X9 (plak)

"Kalau kao tak mau menyala..." Inner Sakura sudah berpose ala Ultramen dan Sakura sendiri sudah mengangkat kaktus rampasan dari kebun Temari.

_(di tempat lain, Temari yang akan menyiram tanamannya syok melihat kaktus kesayangannya telah tiada dan dengan mulusnya dia terjatuh tepat pada pupuk organik alias pup binatang berada, naas sekali nasibmu nak)_

Dan entah mengapa tuh batang pohon dengan ajaibnya tersambar petir dan tara...api menyala dan menari-nari hawai melihat Sakura yang memeluk kaktusnya karena kaget dengan suara petir tadi. (tau dah, gimana Sakura menyembuhkan bengkak ditubuhnya dengan cepat)

Dengan ajaibnya, iklan lewat yang tak kalah heboh jika dibandingkan Gaara yang lagi nyanyi dangdut di kamar mandi, tiba. Twister! Alias angin puting beliung atau yang paling populer sebutannya yakni tornado, yeah! Datang!

"Uh!? Noooo~"

Dengan pose alay bin megap-megap, kelompok tujuh yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Naruko lari dilanda masa-masa kritis.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Naruko lari dibelakang Sai.

"Tanya pada peta!" Sai dengan ngak nyambungnya menjawab dan berlari di belakang Sakura.

"Lari secepat mungkin bodoh!" Sakura berlari dibelakang Naruko.

Lha? Ini kenapa pada lari muter-muter begini? =_= bagaimana kalian bisa menghidar dari tornadonya coba? Ck ck ck.

Tentu saja akhirnya mereka terbang ke surga lewat tornado yang lewat dengan anggunnya sampai-sampai Athor juga ikut dibawa.

...

...

The end...

...

...

Boong kok! Hehehe (dengan wajah polos Author kembali bersama trio kwek-kwek. Horeee~ Author di karak rame-rame XD)

RnR?

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**Reply for the reviews :**

Author : Holla~ akhirnya chapter terbaru update. ulala (~=3=)~

Kakashi : Nah, sebaiknya kita balas review dari para pembaca. (membuka surat pertama)

Naruto : (tetap dengan wignya, merebut surat dari tangan Kakashi) wah yang pertama dari **Nanaki Kaizaki** . Ahahaha, ini mah kesalahan Author ini nih! (nunjuk-nunjuk Author)

Author : (pasang wajah cemberut) eto...aku memang masih nggak bagus dalam deskripsi =3= gomennasai. Tapi, **Nanaki Kaizaki **bisa tersenyum kan? Sedikit? (maksa banget! *di bazoka)

Kakashi : Kalau yang ini dari **dwidobechan.**

Sasuke : (nongol dari dapur, bawa sandwich dan mengambil surat yang baru dibuka Kakashi) yang ini dari **dwidobechan** . Nah, ini sudah di update. Hn, terimakasih **dwidobechan** (mencium punggung tangan **dwidobechan**)

Author : Untuk kak leo yang udah review, hountono arigatou ^^

Kakashi : Apa-apaan sih kalian ini?! jangan seenaknya mengambil suratku! (Meluluh lantahkan 2 mahluk tak senonoh tersebut)

Author : Eto...itukan punyaku...(suara berbisik, takut di bom oleh Kakashi)

Kakashi : RASAKAN JURUS TERLARANGG! (menusuk pantat dengan pose jutshu)

SasuNaru : Ampuuuunnn~ (dengan alaynya mereka lari terbirit-birit seperti mau ditangkap satpol PP)

Author : (Sembunyi di kolong meja)...Dasukete~ (terisak-isak)

(DUAAAKK, BBUUAAAGGG, CTARRR!)

...

Author : dengan inisaya nyatakan rumah saya hancur ditempat, oh ya...reviewnya minna ^o^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Go On Your Own Way**

Holla readers \(^o^)/ *bows

Fanfic yang ngak terlalu mulus ini akan saya teruskan hingga selesai TwT halangan dan rintangan sudah saya hadapi bersama fanfic nista ini (ngaku)

Oky! Tanpa bacot lagi, silahkan membaca fanfic buatan saya! ^o^)

**Warning** :

OOC ngak ketulungan! Yang paling parah dari yang terparah! No EYD in here! Sudah saya peringatkan~ =3=

Nah, selamat membaca...jangan lupa kritikan pedesnya di tunggu XD *plak

Enjoy the fict! -^w^-b

Naruto, dkk © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T - Indonesian – Romance, Humor – Naruko U & Sasuke U.

Summary :

"Apapun yang terjadi...aku akan menghentikanmu...meskipun hatiku sakit, aku akan menghentikanmu..."

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah, sangat cerah, cerah sekali, sampai-sampai bunglon padang pasirpun menjadi hitam seketika. Setelah kejadian tornado yang senonoh lewat seenaknya, mereka kembali pada tujuan mereka, yakni menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Naruko dan teman sekelompoknya sudah susah payah melewati lembah kematian. Mereka terpaksa meminjam layangan dari pinggiran pemukiman daerah sekitar.

"Mereka pada ngapain sih? Kok pake pinjem layangan? Mereka itu ninjakan? Kenapa ngak pake jurus apaan gitu!"

"Entahlah, lebih mudah kalau mau ke Sunagakure tinggal lewat jembatan gantung yang sudah dibuat Kazekage beberapa bulan yang lalu saja kan?"

"Mereka benar-benar aneh!"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang suka banget main layangan, kalo kesambar petir gimana coba?"

"Kau ini lebih aneh! Mana ada petir di padang pasir kalau belum musim penghujan"

"O...iya ya, hehehe"

Itulah komentar dari warga yang tinggal dipinggir lembah kematian Sunagakure yang melihat Naruko dan teman-temannya tetep keuh-keuh ama layangan hasil pinjeman mereka.

"Hah, gimana cara nerbangin layangan?" Sakura yang diberikan kepercayaan oleh Naruko dan Sai yang saat ini nempel di layangan masih terheran-heran dengan benang ditangannya.

"Sakura~ apakah kau sudah siap? Ayo tarikkkk~" Suara Naruko menggema.

"Apa~ Jangkriiikkk? Mana?" Desiran angin telah membuat telinga Sakura yang menengok kanan kiri menjadi tidak beres.

"Tariiikk Sakura~ Taaarrrriiiiikkkkk!" Naruko mulai jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Hah? Terik? Ya memang terik sekali" Sakura mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ala irfan bahdim dengan pocary ditangannya mengatakan _Sunagakure panas (?)_

"TARIK SAKURA! TARIIIKKK!"

Sai berteriak menggunakan toa yang diambil dari masjid belakang rumah (kapan ngambilnya?) di sebelah telinga Sakura sejauh 0,0001 mm. Sakura dipastikan akan mengalami budek abadi sehingga harus dilarikan segera ke puskesmas terdekat.

...

...

Cahaya matahari kini telah berubah menjadi cahaya bulan yang terang, Naruko dkk memutuskan untuk melewati jembatan lembah. Meskipun Naruko dan Sai menggerutu ingin naik layangan tapi mereka tidak berani kepada Sakura yang lebih mengerikan saat sedang marah dan memilih untuk mengurunkan niat mereka, daripada mati kerena diamuk mahluk Pinky kan nggak lucu.

Sakura yang kembali sembuh seperti sedia kala, kini sedang mengikat Naruko dan Sai dipundaknya dan menyeret mereka.

Beberapa halang rintangpun telah terlampaui...

Batu? Kena kepala Naruko dan Sai, pusing tujuh keliling yang dialami.

Keringat nista Sakura? Diminum juga ama Naruko dan Sai. Dialamilah muntah seketika.

Pup yang tak sengaja ato emang sengaja dikenakan Sakura kepada Naruko dan Sai, minggatlah arwah mereka~

Rintangan demi rintangan telah mereka jalani dengan kesuksesan Naruko dan Sai koid duluan. Becanda~

Oke lanjut!

Di lain sisi, tepatnya di dalam sebuah gua, Sasuke sedang berkaca dicermin.

Senyum narsis menghiasi wajahku. Kenapa aku narsis? Ya, pantas dong!

_Seorang Sasuke Uchia, Sudah ganteng, jenius, rendah hati, suka menolong, suara bagus, tubuh proporsional, pokoknya PERFECT gituch. Apa sih yang kurang dari diriku ini? Tidak ada?_

Yak.. lanjut.

"Eh.. betewe , Author ke mana yah? Kok cerita ini dilanjutkan olehku? Apa? Dia tidur?"

"Okelah kalau begitu.." Sasuke menggaruk-ngaruk kepalanya.

Pandangan mataku mengarah pada cermin yang berada tepat di depanku. Aku menatap bayangan sempurna tubuhku.

"Rambut? Check..." (ngak ada ubah-ubahnya dari dulu sas =_=;)

"Tampan? Check..."

"Wajah? Check..."

"Bau? Check..." (Hemmm~ sedap aroma asam and jahe)

"Nista? Check, check, check, check" (1 jam telah berlalu)

Itulah sekilas rutinitas narsisme Sasuke dipagi hari. Kita intip kegiatan anggota lainnya.

"Tunggu-tunggu..." Sasuke berfikir sejenak.

"**OI AUTHOR SIALAN! SALAH DIALOG! SALAH DIALOG UI!"** (melempar Orochima ke arah Author)

"**APACK?!"** (Melempar bakiack baru beli kearah Sasuke)

"**UWOOOHHH! WAJAHKU! WAJAHKU YANG TAMPAN!"** (Author lari ngibrit)

...

* * *

_("Yak, kita lihat arah yang berlawnan dari pada ngeliat Author nista kita dichidori ama Sasuke" Zero memulai mengambil sekenario Author._

_...)_

* * *

Karin yang sedang bermake up dengan mencoba kacamata barunya yang wow! Gedenya, yang wow! Gemerlapnya dan sebagainya yang ngak jauh-jauh beli dipasar minggu itu ia kenakan dengan bangga.

Dilain ruangan, si Suigetsu mengintip karin dengan tatapan...sempurna (?)

Didepan Karin, Juugo sedang mencoba berkomunikasi dengan tanaman Anggrek yang layu tak disiram selama 23.55 jam perhari.

"Anggrek...boleh kupanggil kau Kimimaro?"

"..." (Si anggrek diam saja)

"Aku benar-benar rindu kepadanya"

"..." (Si anggrek menggugurkan daunnya)

"Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku Anggrek. Kau baik sekali." Juugo yang mengelus-elus si Anggrek.

"..." (Si anggrekpun bergoyang)

* * *

_("Artikan saja si Juugo mengalami gangguan kejiwaan tingkat galau, kita kembali ke arah Naruko dkk." Zero mengarahkan kamera ke arah jembatan. Lhah? Kok masih disitu?)_

_("Hei! Kembalikan semua yang kau ambil dariku!" Author come back)_

* * *

Okeh! Back to story...

"Naruko? Sai? Kau masih hidup kan?" Sakura memaparkan Naruko dan Sai yang berbusa mulutnya di jembatan.

"Uggghhhh..." Itulah jawaban mereka.

"Maaf deh...aku kelewatan tadi" Sakura memperlihatkan senyum kudanya dan tak lupa tanda piece di tangannya.

Angin semilir menerpa Naruko, Sai dan Sakura.

"_Perasaanku tidak enak"_ Sakura menoleh kearah ujung jembatan yang akan dia lalui.

Mata Sakura melebar, air mata mulai menetes jatuh membasahi Naruko yang terbaring di depannya.

"Selamat datang" Sapa seorang lelaki yang kini didepannya sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu...tidak mungkin..." Sakura menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya... ini aku, Haruno Sakura..." Sosok laki-laki itupun mulai mendekat.

"Tidak..." Sakura mulai lunglai.

"Hai..." Sebelum sosok lelaki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia telah diserang duluan oleh Sakura.

"Imut~ kau mirip sekali dengan Sasori, Gaara~" Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan pelukan mautnya. Yang dipeluk memberontak kesesakan nafas yang dialami karena bulu ketiak Sakura yang beuh! Mantap!

"Apa yang kau lakuakan dengan adik imutku hah?!" Temari menarik baju Sakura untuk menjauh dari adik cute, imut, lucuh, panda, baby face, pokoknya yang moe, kawai, semuanya deh yang ada pada Gaara. (Ketahuan kalo Author suka sama Gaara XD)

"Mumumu..." Sakura mau protes tapi diurungkan niatnya dikarenakan si Temari sudah pasang kipas 10 ton-nya (Buset dah!) Kankuro yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam saja.

"Ehem...Sakura apa yang terjadi pada Naruko-chan dan temanmu yang berambut hitam itu?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruko.

("Whuuutt?! No~ kao panggil Naruko dengan embel-embel –Chan? Gaara jahat! Huaaa~" Author nagis mombay agak alay pake selay bawang bombay)

"Ap...apa? Gaara..." Sebelum Sakura menanyakan sebab si Kazekage Suna itu memanggil temannya dengan embel-embel –chan, Gaara terlebih dahulu menggendong Naruko ala bridal stile (Author megap-megap) sedangkan Kankurou membopong Sai.

Lirikan tajam Gaara menuju kearah Sakura, meminta penjelasan yang mendalam. Hawa hitam sudah menjalari tubuh Kazekage baru ini, memmbuat Sakura menelan ludah seketika. Dengan terbata-bata Sakura mencoba menjawab sebab lirikan maut Gaara.

"Ng...ano... tadi...ada angin puting beliung yang menyerang kami, lalu..." Pandangan Sakura menatap Naruko yang masih pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Hn..." Gaara mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia percaya saja dengan omongan Sakura. Sakura sendiri sudah menari-nari senang tak karuan karena Gaara berhasil ditipunya, tentu saja yang menari itu Inner Sakura.

"Wah, memang cuaca di Sunagakure itu susah ditebak." Kankurou mulai berbicara setelah sekian lama tak mendapat jatah ngomong.

"Ha ha, iya..." Sakura mulai menyusul Gaara.

Diliriknya si panda unyu-unyu itu. Saat Gaara menoleh padanya, Sakura mencoba tersenyum kepadanya. Gaara kembali melihat kearah jalan, Sakura menatap tanda AI di jidad si Kazekage itu.(Temari terbakar) Gaara lihat Sakura lagi, Sakura senyum lagi. Si Gaara mulai melihat pemilik rambut pinky itu dengan tatapan keheranan dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang empunya rambut pinky. Gaara liat jalan lagi, Sakura mengamatinya lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga sampai di Sunagakure.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di rumah sakit Suna. Gaara membaringkan Naruko di tempat tidur yang sudah disediakan. Disitu hanya ada mereka berdua. Sakura daan Temari sedang melihat keadaan Sai yang mengigau kalo lukisannya dicolong banci. Kankurou meneruskan pertunjukan wayang ketopraknya yang digelar di alun-alun Suna.

"Naruko..." Gaara meremas tangan Naruko yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa kau bersusah payah hanya karena dia?" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya.

Kesunyian terjadi cukup lama...

...

...

Terdengan suara orang yang lagi molor, ternyata Naruko.

Bukan! Ternyata si Gaara, mentang-mentang Shukaku sudah tak ada, seenak jidad dia tertidur disembarang tempat. (Author dilempar ke kolam pasir XD)

Suara langkah kaki menghantam keras lantai rumah sakit. Otomatis si Gaara terbangun. Slow motion-pun terjadi,Gaara membuka kelopak matanya, mata shapire itu perlahan-lahan menanpakkan cahaya kehidupan (Author klepek-klepek) Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan tentu saja membuat rambut merahnya melambai tertiup angin. (Zero manyalakan kipas angin, membuat Author tepar tak tahan dengan kecakepan Gaara)

Pintu ditendang seketika (Males ah, kalo diketuk =_= variasi gitu)

Gaara kaget, dia mulai megap-megap dan mulai berkata "Jashin...jashin...jangan cabut jantungku" (Sejak kapan Gaara pindah agama? 0.o)

Sedangkan Naruko yang tadi pingsan, saking kagetnya dia terlonjak terbangun dan dengan mulus mencium lantai, jatuh.

"**Kazekage! Sasuke Uchia menjebol tembok tempat makam para Kazekage Suna**!" Si Anbu dengan posisi siap ala PBB menunduk saat melihat Sang Kazekage masih dalam keadaan mengusap air liurnya.

"**Uapach?!"** Naruko membelalakkan matanya.

Saat Naruko akan menerjang si Anbu yang menutupi pintu keluar, Gaara meraih tangan Naruko. Naruko-pun menoleh dan melotot kearah Gaara.

...

...

"Jangan pergi..."

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**Reply for the reviews :**

Author : (Bows) Yay yay \(w)/ udah di update!

Zero : Lama banget sih!

Author : Gommenasai Readers, modem aku rusak (TTwTT)

Sasuke : (Muncul dari balik tirai) Woy! Author sialan! Kau apakan wajahku?! (Bersiap dengan dark chidori)

Author : (Ngibrit dengan kecepatan cahaya lampu)

Naruto : Gaara! Ngapain masih megang tangan aku? (Wajah blussing)

Gaara : ... (Menahan tawa)

Naruto : (=_=;) Kau kenapa?

Sakura : Uh... kok jadi begini sih (Ngelirik ngeri Gaara dan Naruto)

Sai : (Senyum redup) mulutku bengkak.

Sakura : (Membuang muka, lirik Sai tanpa rasa bersalah)

Author : HELPPPPP!~

Kakashi : Reviewnya di tunggu ya (^_^)

All in room : (Smile) Minna...Review anda harapan kami!

**RnR?**


End file.
